


Sabtu, 15:15

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even telah lulus dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Hartvig Nissen juga Oslo.texting fix





	

**Author's Note:**

> untuk adik kesayangan saya, Amelie. Mel, maapkeun kealayanku yang mungkin merusak bahtera evak /menangis/  
> sekaligus untuk meramaikan Refresh Festival 2016.  
> Sebab menulis _texting fic_ memang lebih enak di AO3.
> 
> **Disclaimer - SKAM milik NRK P3**
> 
> Foto-foto di dalam fiksi ini milik Henrik Holm dan Tarjei Sandvik  
>  _however,_ cerita ini milik saya  
>  **Baca di handphone akan jauh lebih baik**

  
Dear, Isak. Aku baru pulang dari cabang kantor agen real estate untuk mengurus perihal apartemen baruku di London, tempatnya nyaman, jendelanya besar, kasurnya empuk (karena Mamma akan membelikanku yang baru setibanya di sana) dan ada dapur juga. Aku bisa masak sandwich dengan kardamom setiap hari. Tapi, aku pasti enggak betah. Soalnya di sana enggak ada kamu.

Seriously, Even?  
  
Aku serius, baby. Kalau aku kangen kamu, aku akan menumpang kereta dan kembali ke Oslo.

Dari London?  
  
Enggak ada kereta dari London menuju Oslo. Kamu tahu itu. 

Enggak. Aku enggak tahu.  
  
Dang! Sekarang aku tahu.  
  
Semua ini salahmu Isak. Aku menyalahkanmu.  
  
Bukannya aku sudah menyelamatkanmu?  
  


Menyelamatkanku dari apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?  
  
Selain dari status jomblo, setidaknya kamu enggak mempermalukan dirimu di depan petugas tiket kereta  


  
  
Baby, sekarang kita bisa pesan tiket secara online  
  
Kamu hidup di zaman apa sih?  
  
Julius Caesar.  
  
Jangan mulai,  
  
Aku 'kan memang Julius Caesar  
  
dan kamu adalah Tuhanku  
  
Alah  
  
jangan menggodaku.  
  
What? Even, kamu yang mulai duluan  
  
Bahkan kamu belum berangkat tapi kelakuanmu sudah manja begitu  
  
Malahan jadi aku yang khawatir  
  
Culik aku!  
  
Cegah aku pergi!  
  
Sekap aku di dalam hatimu!  
  
  
  
Even, kamu nyebelin banget.  
  
Admit that you love it  
  
Ew  
  
Ew  
  
Ew  
  
Ew  
  
Apa kamu akan terus-terusan menulis "ew"?  
  
Ew  
  
aku beli ganja nih  
  
JANGAN COBA-COBA EVEN BECH NAESHEIM  
  
atau aku akan memukulmu pakai sepatu Jonas yang apek itu  
  
aku enggak main-main ya  
  
asal jangan patahkan hatiku  
  
Kamu lagi di mana sekarang?  
  
kangen yaaa?  
  
See? Aku enggak bisa minggat dari Oslo  
  
Aku enggak bisa biarin kamu sendirian di sini  
  
Aku punya Magnus, Jonas, Mahdi, Eskild, Noora, Linn, dan ... komplotan anak Kose  
  
Kamu tuh, di London nanti mau sama siapa?  
  
Aku harap kamu punya kenalan di sana  
  
dan kamu harus ngenalin dia ke aku  
  
Like ... setiap orang yang kamu kenal, aku harus tahu  
  
Even?  
  
Even? Apa-apaan  
  
Kamu baca pesanku tapi kamu enggak balas  
  
Hei, Even  
  
Hei, Elvis  
  
The man of my dreams  
  
Manusia keju  
  
Uh, sori, Isak  
  
Tadi aku lagi nyari tempat duduk di bus  
  
Ai ai ai, I'm your dream man, huh?  
  
Meh  
  
Kamu jadi ke sini?  
  
Jadi dong!!!  
  
  
  
Tapi enggak apa-apa nih?  
  
Maksudnya?  
  
Ini hari terakhirmu di Oslo, harusnya kamu diam di rumah  
  
bersama keluarga atau apa  
  
terus teman-temanmu Bakka udah dikasih tahu?  
  
Aww, c'mon  
  
don't worry about that  
  
aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan keluargaku, after all. Kecuali kalau dari kemarin kita tinggal bersama, baru kamu ngomong begitu  
dan soal teman-temanku di Bakka, iyalah udah kukasih tahu  
  
mereka heboh dan kebanyakan malah khawatir soal kamu ketimbang aku  
  
sedih   
  
kok aku?  
  
kamu cerita ke mereka soal aku?  
  
tentu aja  
  
kamu nggak mau ngakuin aku nih ceritanya?  
  
Kamu cerita ke semua teman-temanmu di Bakka?  
  
aku cerita di chat group anak-anak angkatanku di sekolah yang dulu sih  
  
jadi bukan teman sekelas?!  
  
lebih banyak yang tahu kan lebih bagus  
  
bagus gimanaaaa  
  
astaga, memalukan  
  
itu namanya siaga, tahu  
  
Dunia ini kan sempit. Kita enggak tahu kalau pas aku udah di London, mereka papasan sama kamu terus ada di antara mereka yang naksir kamu. Jadi yah, mereka perlu tahu, gitu. Kan enggak lucu kalau aku ditikung teman satu sekolah hahahahahaha  
  
Emangnya kamu pikir aku bakalan mau sama mereka gitu?  
  
Enggak sih. I'm the man of your dreams after all,  
  
Hih, pede amat  
  
kamu sendiri loh yang ngomong  
  
that when you've found the man of your dreams and it turns out he likes Gabrielle  
  
itu cuma hashtag  
  
jangan besar kepala  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kenapa kamu spam fotomu sendiri?  
  
aku lagi nunjukin ke kamu contoh orang ganteng itu gimana  
  
WTF HAHAHAHAHA  
  
aku suka foto yang kedua, btw  
  
jarang-jarang kamu nyisir rambut model begitu  
  
biasanya Elvis melulu  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
an ultra-beautiful man I ever met  
  
aw fuuck, you're so annoying  
  
but I love you  
  
I love you too, kjære  
  
aku memberikan kursiku pada nenek-nenek barusan  
  
jadi sekarang aku berdiri di dalam bus  
  
oh, pacarku keren sekali  
  
apa aku harus memberimu imbalan atau apa?  
  
ciuman kedengarannya bagus  
  
got it  
  
YES!  
  
Kamu yang terbaik, aku sangat sayang padamu  
  
by the way, tempo hari aku ketemu pappamu di kedai Kebab tempat kita biasa makan  
  
Hari Kamis? Pappa memang berkunjung ke apartemenku  
  
kalian ngobrol?  
  
Uh-huh  
  
dia yang menyapaku duluan sih  
  
dia teriak dari kasir, 'Even! My fucking son-in-law!' LMAO  
  
lalu dia memelukku dan saus kebabnya mengotori kemejaku. Dia benar-benar ayahmu ya, hahaha  
  
aku enggak pernah mengotori bajumu pake saus  
  
aku malah mikir, kamu yang lebih mirip anaknya  
  
tidak tahu malu, norak juga  
  
selera musik kalian juga sama  
  
Bagaimana jika ... ternyata selama ini, aku adalah saudaramu yang terpisahkan? Tanpa kita tahu ternyata kita ini sedarah, urgh  
  
Who cares about incest?  
  
You are still very welcome to fuck me anyway,  
  
Ahaha I love you even more, Isak!  
  
Pappamu bilang, kalau selepas lulus nanti dia harap kamu juga bisa kuliah di London bersamaku  
  
Aku sih mau -mau aja, malah aku harap kamu benar-benar kuliah di sini dan kita akan menghabiskan masa-masa kuliah sebagai senior dan junior lagi  
  
nanti kita cari apartemen baru yang lebih luas untuk koleksi game-mu  
  
Serius?  
  
Kamu suka gitu deh,  
  
waktu aku mengajakmu menikah, kamu malah ketawa  
  
habisnya kamu bilang begitu sambil makan burger  
  
dan aku nggak yakin apa aku mau menikahimu atau nggak  
  
ha? kok?  
  
Maaf maaf saja ya, seleraku tinggi loh.   
  
oho baguslah karena pria dengan kualitas terbaik sedang chatting denganmu  
  
aku ingin makan di restoran Jepang  
  
jangan buat aku mendadak bangkrut di hari terakhirku sebelum pergi ke luar negeri  
  
Gyuu-tataki boleh juga  
  
atau gyouza udang  
  
Isak, apa kita enggak bisa pesan burger-nya McD saja?  
  
Sushiii! Aaah, Sushi kedengarannya enak  
  
Enggak. Aku ingin masakan Jepang  
  
sesampainya di sini, kamu boleh tidur dulu atau main FIFA sama Jonas, Magnus, atau Mahdi. Eskild dan Noora lagi keluar. Nah, habis itu sambil mengantarmu pulang, kita makan sushi  
  
Jonas? Magnus? Mahdi? Mereka ada di situ?  
  
dari pagi kok, lagi main FIFA nih mereka  
  
  
  
  
  
USIR MEREKA SEMUAAAA  
  
aku enggak mau tahu, aku ingin mereka semua diusir  
  
Isak, ini hari terakhirku di sini so, please, baby?  
  
jadi makan sushi ya malam ini  
  
restoran yang di Pilestredet itu loh  
  
katanya di sana enak-enak, ikannya langsung ditangkap dari akuarium  
  
  
  
seriously, Isak?  
  
really serious, Even.  
  
atau mereka enggak jadi aku usir  
  
hehehehehehehehehe  
  
Ya Tuhan ...  
  
aku senang kamu masih percaya Tuhan  
  
hanya di saat-saat seperti ini saja  
  
  
  
usiiiiiiiir  
  
sebenarnya aku malu sih bersikap kayak gini tapi hari ini pengecualian saja, aku cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu  
  
Duh, Even. Aku juga ngerti kok,  
  
tadi aku cuma bercanda  
  
aku pasti mengusir mereka tapi kita tetap makan sushi  
  
oke, oke, aku kalah. Kita makan sushi nanti ya,  
  
okeee~! I love you   
  
I love you too, Isak  
  
katakan, ada yang ingin kamu beli saat aku lewat minimarket?  
  
Bir?  
  
enggak. Kamu masih di bawah umur  
  
enggak baik buat kesehatanmu  
  
balas dendam nih ceritanya? gara-gara aku ngelarang kamu ngerokok dan pakai mariyuana? Licik.  
  
kamu tahu kan kalau aku melarangmu demi kebaikan  
  
emosimu bisa berantakan kalau merokok  
  
kamu nyuruh aku berhenti mendadak ya susah dong. Di mana-mana juga ada prosesnya, misal dikurangin dikit-dikit. Bukannya langsung berhenti total.  
  
Hmmm ... mulutku kesepian  
  
nanti aku cium yang banyak supaya enggak sepi  
  
Hoo ... kinky  
  
terserahmu sajalah  
  
asal kamu senang dan tetap pakai baju  
  
pakai baju kok ini, aku malah kepikiran untuk beli couple T-shirt sebelum aku pergi. Supaya ke mana-mana ingat kamu~   
  
hahahaha konyol banget enggak sih kalau kita pakai baju pasangan gitu?  
  
Eskild pernah pacaran sama cowok kantoran gitu dan dia maksa cowoknya buat pake baju pasangan. Warnanya ungu terang, norak banget hahaha  
  
Eskild pernah pacaran?  
  
Woah, baru denger.  
  
Eh gila, jahat banget hahaha  
  
Eskild itu banyak yang naksir, tahu  
  
Maksudnya, dia keliatan kayak ... orang yang lebih pilih hubungan tanpas status? He's too carefree, idk  
  
tahu kok, Eskild dan aku kan 1 spesies.  
  
gay?  
  
LOL bukan. I'm a pansexual AF. Maksudnya, sama-sama orang ganteng~  
  
Iya aja deh  
  
Lah? Iya kan? Siapa hayo yang gabung di grup Kose cuma buat ketemu aku?  
  
hmmmm siapa tuh?  
  
Isak Valtersen  
  
Aku pertama bertemu denganmu di grup Kose, orang yang bergabung dengan grup Kose untuk mengejar seseorang padahal dirinya masih punya pacar, itu siapa ya?  
  
Ada ya orang kayak gitu?  
  
ada, dan dia sangat seksi  
  
Oh? aku yakin akan itu. Selain seksi, dia juga pasti pintar merayu  
  
Jangan tanya, dia adalah perayu ulung.  
  
untuk seseorang yang seperti itu, kamu tahu enggak apa yang kira-kira dia suka?  
  
apa?  
  
mariyuana?  
  
bukan, haha. Dia suka laki-laki yang enggak bisa menahan napasnya di bawah air.  
  
Julius Caesar  
  
Kardamom  
  
Isak Valtersen.  
  
stop it Even. Kamu membuat wajahku seperti terserang demam dan sekarang Magnus mulai menggodaku  
  
Masih belum diusir?  
  
mereka lagi pakai sepatu  
  
yes! yoohoo!  
  
sebentar lagi aku sampai  
  
berapa lama lagi? mau kumasakkan sesuatu?  
  
sandwich  
  
dengan kardamom?  
  
yep, tapi jangan tambahkan bubuk cabe atau apapun. Perutku sedang bermasalah  
  
bermasalah kenapa lagi?  
  
Even, kau brengsek. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang. -Magnus  
  
memonopoli teman kami hanya karena kau pacarnya, huh? Kami akan membuatnya selingkuh, lihat saja. -Mahdi  
  
what the hell? hahaha  
  
dibajak. Pastikan kamu engak papasan sama mereka atau nanti kamu dikeroyok.   
  
temen-temenmu anarkis  
  
alah, kamu juga gitu kok.  
  
udah nyampe mana?  
  
udah turun dari bus, lagi jalan  
  
cepetan jalannya  
  
memangnya kenapa?  
  
kangen  
  
Hahahaha  
  
aku ...  
  
aku sebenarnya enggak mau kamu pergi, tapi apa boleh buat. Jujur aja, waktu kamu dapat surat penerimaan dari Universitas yang di London itu aku sedih dikit, sebel juga karena kamu enggak bilang-bilang, tapi ya ... udahlah. Kamu kan cuma pergi jauh, bukan mati. Don't you think that I'm troublesome?  
  
karena aku enggak mau kamu jauh? Karena maksa kamu buat datang ke sini meskipun kamu lagi repot?  
  
kamu aneh.  
  
biasanya kan siapapun malah suka kalau digituin, itu artinya aku dianggap penting. Aku senang kok.  
  
Waktu akan cepat berlalu bahkan sebelum kamu menyadarinya,  
  
Ada berapa banyak Isak dan Even yang harus terpisah sementara seperti kita?  
  
Tak terhingga.  
  
Aku senang karena memilikimu, Even  
  
Aku juga. Kamu bisa melankolis juga rupanya   
  
Ish, jangan meledekku, playboy  
  
Nyampe minimarket nih. Jadinya mau beli apa?  
  
Dibilangin beli bir  
  
Enggak, kalau mabuk kamu itu repotin banget. Mau kwaci?  
  
Meh.  
  
Soft cakes? Oreo?  
  
Meh.  
  
Apa dong?  
  
Pocky.  
  
yang matcha kalau itu enggak ada ... aku mau marshmallow, beli yang kantung besar karena persediaan kami juga habis. Nanti uangnya Eskild yang ganti  
  
Oke, Eskild belum pulang emang?  
  
Belum, makanya cepetan sini  
  
nanti dia keburu datang dan nagging sana sini kayak ibu-ibu  
  
eh, belikan sesuatu untuk Eskild, Noora, dan Linn juga. Roti mentega misalnya, karena mereka bakal mengambil jatah makananku kalau enggak kebagian.  
  
Oke, udah masuk keranjang  
  
Besok kamu ke bandara jam berapa? Mau nganter.  
  
Bentar,  
  
Jam tujuh.  
  
pagi bangeeeet, aku belum bangun jam segitu  
  
hmm, gimana kalau kamu nginep di rumahku aja malam ini? Habis makan sushi, langsung pulang ke rumahku. Jadi kamu mengantarku bareng sama Mamma, Pappa, dan adikku juga. Lagian Mamma kangen sama kamu katanya  
  
boleh deh, nanti aku bilang Eskild dulu  
  
Kamu tuh ya, suka ngatain Eskild baby sitter rewel tapi kamu sendiri nurut-nurut aja sama semua omongan Eskild. Dasar.  
  
kalau enggak gitu, nanti dia marah-marah. Kalau dia marah, nanti dia enggak masak.  
  
formalitas aja sih hehe  
  
Oooh, nice dodge, Isak.  
  
By the way, aku sudah di depan pintu apartemenmu  
  
Udah nyampe? Oke, aku turun ke bawah  
  
Tunggu bentar.  
  



End file.
